Operation Magic
by the missing x
Summary: My name is Barbara Gordon. My hero identity is Batgirl, partner to the Dark Knight himself. My best pal, Dick Grayson, Robin, is a sucker when it comes to girls. He's spent the last weeks daydreaming about a certain magician and has done nothing about it. My mission: get the two lovebirds together, maybe with the help of some magic…
1. Part I

Operation Magic- Part I

* * *

Barbara was new to this, new to the hero thing, new to the Team (not yet, but hey a girl can dream) and new to the secret I.D. deal. But she was not too new at this gig to know when her best pal was totally crushing on someone. It was one of her many talents, she could spot a crush a mile away and she would immediately start planning how to get the crusher and crush-ee together.

It wasn't like she had a book about every single person she's ever helped out secretly, no.

That would be absurd.

The story of once upon a time started a few weeks ago, she had noticed Dick spacing out in class, and not with his usual 'this-is-so-boring' look, this time he was sporting rosy pink cheeks, an actual smile- not a smirk, and his eyes were softened in that disgusting lovesick way. That was when she, Barbara Gordon, found out that her best friend, Dick Grayson, had a crush.

They grow up so fast.

The only problem was, she knew he was crushing on someone. She just didn't know who. But she knew for a fact it wasn't a girl from Gotham Academy, because he always complained about how soft all the girls were here, to quote him, 'I don't want a girlfriend that's going to worry about her face half the time when we hang out, or fixes her hair every second of everyday.'

So that killed the idea of his crush going to Gotham Academy, the only girls he hung out with anyway were her and their friend Artemis.

The next idea Barbara had about who the crush may be was a random girl he had met a function. It wasn't the best idea, but it wasn't stupid either. Bruce, Batman, held functions at the manor every time there was something to be celebrated, and many, many people came just so see inside the manor.

She could have met her already and not know it, there were many girls at the age of fifteen that went to the functions, Bette Kane for example, although Dick said they were basically family so that was a bit weird. There were a few people that lived around the other side of town that always came and they had twins, Hayley and Harley. But Dick thought they were a bit out of it.

Then it hit her while she was grappling through Gotham, it could be someone part of the Team. It was perfect, Dick (or Robin) would see the person all the time and she doesn't know the Team, because she has to 'get used to working here first before you can join or meet the team', well, according to Batman anyway.

The only problem in her match making was she had no way to meet or get to the Team.

Dammit.

The thing was Dick was like- fifteen, nearly sixteen, and hadn't had one single girlfriend. Sure she's seen many, _many_ girls come and go, one time kisses and a handful of crushes, but he's never had a solid relationship with someone his age that he is actually interested in.

This was her one chance to actually get him to get past his stubbornness and get with someone for more than a day or night. She just needed to ask him more and more about it.

Then she would swoop in like a bat and sprinkle her magic over the peasants beneath her.

Oh yeah, that was totally happening.

* * *

The second time Dick had been caught out daydreaming was in training; she and him were sparring together again. This time she knew she could take him, all the times they had sparred he had always beaten her with a fair ease, but this time he was off- she could tell. His hits were sloppy and poorly landed, he was doing a lot more flips and acrobatics, and he wore an unbearable smile that made him look like he had been gassed by the Joker- seriously creepy.

In ten minutes she had him pinned and in a headlock. Batman, or Bruce as his cowl was down, frowned and looked at his ward with worry, but did look to her in pride.

"Dick," he growled, "What's wrong?"

The teen snapped to attention, blinking for a few seconds before properly comprehending what had been asked of him, "Oh, nothing."

"There is so something wrong." Barbara chuckled, "You've have that look for weeks now, who is it?"

Caught.

Dick was caught, how did she know? _She's your best friend that's how she knows, idiot!_ He didn't think Babs would use her skill to pry into his personal life. Okay, so _maybe_ there was someone, and _maybe_ he did spend a majority of his time thinking about her, and _maybe_ he liked her enough to have it affect his training and work.

"What?" He lied, "Babs I think your head is on too tight, your seeing things that aren't there." Taking a swig of his water he flashed her a sloppy smirk and looked to Bruce to continue the training.

"Dick," Bruce said, in his father tone, "I don't think you can pull a lie off if more than one person is witness." He smirked, it was one of his favourite past times to catch Dick off guard because it strung the funniest reactions out of the fifteen year old, "you've been out of it for weeks and it's getting worse now. From the scans Alfred regularly takes of your vitals, increase in heart rate and breathing at times, I'd say you've got a secret girlfriend or a crush." Bruce rattled on, "Who is she?" Giving Dick his smile for the Gotham public.

Dick just looked away guiltily; he honestly didn't think Bruce of all people would notice. But then again, he was the Batman. Just because his vital signs went a bit haywire at times didn't mean he had a crush.

"You take my vital signs?" He asked, in a bid to change the subject.

"Yes Dick, Alfred monitors our vitals every time we leave the cave in uniform. You know that, it's been protocol since you were ten." Bruce reminded, hoping that he was just trying to change the subject and hadn't actually forgot.

"Oh, right." Dick said, drawling out the 'i' in the word. He didn't have a plan B, although Bruce highly recommended having more than two plans after plan A failed he moved onto plan B, and then if plan B failed he winged the mission.

"So Dickie-bird," Barbara laughed slightly, "who's the goddess that has caught your heart?"

From what she had read up, at this point in time there were about five possible candidates, or if you will, five female heroes on the team. There was the Martian, Miss Martian, the archer, Artemis, the magician, Zatanna, the tech-chick, Rocket, and the Atlantian, Aquagirl. She had no idea if they were already in a relationship with some other person because the files don't contain martial status or who they may be in a relationship with.

"No one, okay, you guys really need to drop it." Dick said before getting up and leaving.

"When can I join the team?" Barbara rushed out, as soon as she was sure Dick was out of earshot.

Bruce sighed, he had been over this with her already, she would join when she had more experience here in Gotham. "You join when I think you're ready." He repeated for the thousandth time.

"But, Bruce!" She cried, "I have a good reason for joining this time, and I don't even have to join the Team on missions." Barbara bargained, yes- she really wanted this, yes- it was probably hopeless, but Bruce (or Batman) always had a soft spot for Dick (or Robin), this time she could use that to her advantage.

"Motive?" He gruffed out, obviously seeing her desperately try to get him to let her, at least, meet the team.

"My motive?" She laughed, "Find out who little Dickie-birds got a crush on, maybe if I find out and then put them together Dick will stop being all mushy at the weirdest times."

Bruce stopped, he hadn't thought about that. But then again, "Dick doesn't need a girlfriend, he's too young, and too busy."

Barbara just raised an eyebrow, "Ah huh."

"What?"

"When did you first have a girlfriend?"

Bruce thought back, now that she mentioned it, he didn't really have girlfriends- more like flings. "I don't think I ever had a girlfriend when I was younger, people just came and then left."

"Oh my god." Barbara cried, "you were a player when you were his age." Somehow it wasn't at all surprising, "Father like son." She grumbled under her breath, but Bruce still heard it.

"What?" He sharply said, immediately on the fence about that comment.

"Oh nothing," she chirped, "just that Dick's never had a girlfriend and all he does is have one-timers."

Before Bruce could reply a voice cut through, "Master Bruce, Miss Barbara, are you really discussing Master Dick's love life?"

"Hey Alfred!" Barbara sang, "Do you think I should be able to meet the Team?"

"Of course, now, do you wish for some tea? Or shall I just bring the hot beverage upstairs?" He said, balancing the dish on one hand.

"Upstairs, Alfred." Bruce grumbled, still thinking about how he could avoid conflict.

"Alright." With that the graceful Alfred Pennyworth left.

Barbara looked at him with expectance, "Well?"

He huffed, "You can meet the Team." He relented, she was just going to get more reckless about the Team, and he didn't need that- no, Gotham City didn't need that.

"Yes!" She cried, jumping up to leave,

"Barbara," he called out before she disappeared round the corner, "I will see you tomorrow here, you'll meet the Team for training."

A laugh and whoops of joy could be heard echoing through the cave, and Batman was sure that the bats were scared of her.

* * *

"You what?" Dick cried, nearly falling off his bed, which he was previously using a trampoline.

"She wanted to meet the Team, so I let her meet the Team." He shrugged, sitting himself at the desk chair.

"But she- and- but- huh?" He stuttered, unable to form coherent sentences, he hadn't even told the Team about her.

"Dick, she will be meeting the Team, not joining the Team. She'll have her trial run soon enough, but for now, she's just being introduced to them."

"But, she'll try something. I know Barbara- she has a motive, and so do you if you're letting her meet the Team." Dick accused, "Does this have anything to do with what happened in the cave?"

"And what happened in the cave?" The older man smirked,

"Bruce," Dick whined, stuffing his face in the pillows.

"Get some sleep, Dick," Bruce chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night Bruce." He mumbled into the pillow again, letting the thoughts around his head swirl and soar freely, some more prominent that others.

"Goodnight, Dick." Bruce smiled, before shutting the door and flicking off the light.

* * *

The next day at school Dick couldn't help but notice Barbara was in an awfully good mood. She was smiling all the time, actually paying attention in the classes she hated the most, helping random students out in the halls and most of all she kept giving him looks that told him it had something to do with her Batgirl identity.

It was nearly all too much for him, honestly, she needed to get a life or something. But by the time their last member of their small trio of friends came along he couldn't take it.

"Okay," he hissed at her, "What's up with you today?"

"Dick!" Artemis cried- yes, the same Artemis Crock that was Artemis the hero, and no, she didn't know that Dick Grayson was Robin, or Barbara Gordon was Batgirl.

"What?" He defended, "She's had that- that _look_ on her face the whole day, she's out of character and she keeps giving me _looks_. It's unnerving."

"What has she done that has annoyed you so much?" The blonde said, defending one of her only friends as Artemis Crock.

"What has she done?" Dick cried, "She laughed when Ms. Bufnard told a joke, she doesn't like Ms. Bufnard, she helped Jesse Harmard after he tripped, he's been her bully since she moved here, and she payed attention in History. Even I don't do that!"

"Doesn't mean something's up, she could have just had a change of heart." Artemis scoffed, cutting off Barbara, who was about to defend herself.

"Babs doesn't have a change of heart." He laughed, "I've known her for six years, and all that time she's been the same."

"I'm in a good mood today, okay?" She finally got in, "Can't I just have a good day? I've been invited to something at dad's work I've been wanting to go to for months."

"That's great Babs," Artemis cried, "Given, I don't know what it is, but that's great!"

"Thanks Artemis, see Dick," she smirked, "you should be happy for me."

He just gave her a suspicious glare and continued eating his lunch.

* * *

The Team was standing around the training mat, or floor, waiting for Robin to arrive. They had no idea what was taking so long, everyone was in uniform already and ready to train, and Robin was never late-_ never_. So they had absolutely no idea why he was late.

"Where is he?" Wally whined, running out of snacks to eat or entertain himself with, his free hand draped over Artemis' shoulder as she rolled his eyes.

"He'll get here when he does." She sighed, shifting her weight onto her other leg.

"But it's ten minutes past training time, we should have started already. Even Black Canary is getting anxious." Wally groaned, pointing out the fact that the senior hero was typing away furiously on the computer.

Just when it was getting unbearable the zeta tubes started up and the computer system announced the arrival of three people.

**Recognised Batman 02- Robin B 01- Batgirl B 16**

Everyone froze at the last designation and turned to look at the zeta tube that was just beginning to outline the heroes, including a very feminine shaped bat.

'Batgirl?' Wally mouthed to Aqualad, who was standing with Tula. Kaldur just shrugged and turned to the tube himself.

Then out of the light three graceful creatures walked out of the tube, one trailing behind the others. Batman walked straight up to a wide-eyed Black Canary, "Batgirl will be joining you for training."

"I can see that," she said,

"She's on trial run, see if and when she joins this team." Batman said, basically ordering Black Canary not to put the team on last minute missions.

"Fine," She said, "is that all?"

"Yes, remember the League meeting tonight." He said before flying out of the room, his cape trailing him in a flourish.

"Team, we can start training." Black Canary announced. Much to the delight on the Team and Batgirl, who were bored already. But they couldn't help feel a bit in awe of Batgirl; Artemis, who had been the only non-powered female on the Team, finally had someone to relate to.

"This is Batgirl." She introduced, "she will be joining us for training today and probably from now on."

Batgirl just smirked, and gave a small wave. Playing the cool and chill card, it worked for Batman, it could work for her, "Hi," she said. Raking her eyes over everyone and taking note of possible candidates for Robin's crush.

The blonde, Artemis, was definitely Artemis Crock from school, there was no mistake. She wasn't extremely surprised, but it still came as a shock. She was obviously with Kid Flash, who was eating and had his arm around the archer, so she was off the list.

Aquagirl looked like she had a past history with Aqualad, so she was off the list. Rocket kept looking at Aqualad with a longing look- so she was off the cards.

Miss Martian was basically glued to Superboy's side, so she guessed that was happening.

The last person left that she could cross off or leave on was Zatanna, the magician. Who looked at her with a smile and waved slightly in a friendly gesture. Batgirl looked to Robin with a smirk, who wasn't paying any attention to her what-so-ever, but was stealing glances over the group to Zatanna- who looked totally oblivious to the attention she was receiving.

_Bingo._ Barbara thought.

Robin, or more importantly, Dick Grayson, was crushing on Zatanna Zatara, resident magician of the covert operations team working for the Justice League.

* * *

Ok, so I finally decided to start working on this story, as the idea had been in the works for a while now. This will be a three-shot, or I hope it will be because I don't want to drag it on longer than it needs to be. This story idea was one of the most popular on my fic- Stories, where people reviewed in what story they would want me to write. I'm kind of trying to get this one done because it is supposed to be shorter than the others because it will only have three chapters.

I hope you guys like the first chapter, review your thoughts or just wait for the next chapter to come up, which will probably be in a weeks time. :)

-The Missing X


	2. Part II

Operation Magic- Part II

* * *

The Team were… different.

That was all she was going to say on the matter.

It wasn't like she hated them, no, she really liked them. It was the fact they kept staring at her weirdly like she was going to turn into Batman and yell at them for mouthing of about him.

Because honestly, Kid Flash would not shut _up_ about the old man.

Honestly, she liked them- they had their own special thing. They worked as a cohesive group well and looked very comfortable talking about anything with each other, and anything really meant _anything._

Some things you just can't unhear.

...

...

No matter how hard you try.

She noticed the couples generally stuck together, probably because they felt more comfortable with each other, and their double lives demanded constant vigilance and was time consuming, so free time with the Team was all they got.

Kid Flash and Artemis fought like crazy, but always ended up making out and laughing by the end of it. Superboy, or as he wished to be called- Conner, enjoyed watching the static on the T.V. for some personal reason she wasn't going to pry into… yet.

Miss Martian, or as she insisted to be called- M'gann or Megan (it's an Earth name), loved to cook and try different recipes, Barbara decided to help her, which was a lot of fun and very messy.

Rocket and Kaldur hung out by the small pool, or the underwater entrance the cave had. She had smirked when she heard them laughing and splashing around in the water, calling Tula to join them.

The only two that weren't accounted for were Robin, surprise, and Zatanna- which was something she expected after they had shared an extremely long conversation that resulted in Robin scratching the back of his neck, and a visible blush settling in on his cheeks.

She had scoffed at the sight, and the tabloids think he's going to be the next Bruce Wayne, another billionaire playboy that will throw his money any chance he gets to impress the dressed. Dick Grayson may be smooth, but Robin was far from the player type.

But that didn't matter… her plan was already set in fast motion- and it wasn't stopping until it reach the designated area.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

* * *

"M'gann?" Batgirl asked, rolling the dough to their bread with the pin.

"Yeah? Do you think we should add more flour? This dough doesn't seem right." She wondered aloud, absent-mindedly paying attention to the new member of the Team.

"What's up with Robin and Zatanna?"

M'gann immediately turned around wide eyed, and looked at her with a hush-up look, "What do you know?"

Barbara shrugged and kept rolling her dough, "Nothing much, just that he's my best friend outside of costume and he's been crushing on someone for weeks. I know for a fact it's not someone in Gotham."

"OMG." The Martian gushed, "I knew it! They did have a secret thing, well not a secret thing, more like a secret crush. But they both like other, doesn't that mean they should go out, or do they just keep blushing at each other?"

"M'gann."

"Oh? Right- sorry, I babble a lot. Hello Megan," she said hitting her forehead, "don't freak Batgirl out."

She offered a small smile and continued on her thought, "I'm just saying, we need a plan to get them together. They look like a cute couple, and it's bound to happen- and if it doesn't I will set the Joker after him."

"Y-you can do that?" M'gann shakily asked, getting a bit more worried by the second.

"I _could._ But then I'd be in so much trouble with Batman." She grumbled, "What's up with them? You haven't answered my question."

"Right, um… they both like each other- because that's obvious. It all started last year when the Team was first formed. Zatara, who's now Dr Fate, brought Zatanna to meet the Team and he immediately liked her. You could probably ask Batman for the camera footage," she said as a side note, "anyway- they sort of flirted- I think, I'm to sure what they did- then on New Year's they kissed, but decided to stay friends. Then this year it's all a b-"

"Wait, What?" The red head screeched, swiftly dropping the rolling pin and turning to look at the Martian.

"It's all a bit weird?" She said, not sure what she was waiting for. Bat's and their secrecy…

"New Year's?" She asked, "You said they kissed!"

"Oh that, yeah- they kissed. Well technically Zatanna kissed Robin, but that doesn't matter. It was after we defeated the Light and turned all the League back to normal." She said, remembering the war zone they had created and stopped.

"He's crazier than I thought." She mumbled to herself, putting a reminder in her head to slap him later.

"What are you going to do?" M'gann asked, one eyebrow cocked up.

"_We_ are going to form our own elite team." She triumphed, "You, me, Raquel, Artemis and Tula. Maybe if we can get some of the guys to join we'll have _the _Team."

"What's the elite team for?"

...

...

"We are going to get Robin and Zatanna together."

* * *

Back in the Batcave she found Dick no longer wearing those ridiculous sunglasses, talking to Bruce, who for once wasn't suited up to go out on patrol. This had to be good if the Dark Knight wasn't tending to his city.

She tried to stand a distance away from them, not to disturb the conversation going on between father and son. But she wanted to know what they were saying.

Trying to test her skills on lip reading she translated it to:

_"Bruce, I need to get my toothbrush."_

_"Tick, nothing is stopping you from getting a flower."_

_"Put it is a necessity."_

"Barbara." The voice of Bruce called out to her, drat- and she thought she could go without being seen. Moving out of her spot and walking towards the two with a cheery smile she greeted them,

"Bruce, Dickie-bird. Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" She said innocently.

"The Team, Dick says you had a good first day." Bruce said smiling at her, which was something that didn't happen often.

"Yeah, why are you smiling?" She asked, suddenly feeling uneasy and freaked out.

"Nothing, can I have a word with you later? Dick, hit the showers, you stink." He teased his ward. Who rolled his eyes and walked out, eager to wipe of the grime from his food fight with Zatanna.

"You wanted to speak to me?" She asked, taking off her ridiculous sunglasses.

"Did you figure it out?" He asked in full seriousness, his face changing into the face of Batman.

"Yes, target is acquired and I have enlisted help from members of the Team for Operation Magic." She reported, just as seriously as Bruce had.

"Excellent work, target is who I suspected?"

"It is, Zatanna Zatara- resident magician of the Team." She relayed, standing completely still as a soldier.

"I knew it," he mumbled under his breath, "Plan?"

"Oh, we've got a plan." She smiled evilly, which received a nod from Bruce, "M'gann revealed treasured information to me today, I want to see the footage."

"What footage?" He asked.

"New Year's Eve fight, she said something happened after the fighting on New Year's." Barbara said, surprised he hadn't seen it.

"I'll bring it up now," he mumbled typing on his laptop furiously, searching through the numerous security footage he held on the Batcomputer. Searching for time specifics and different angles, he brought four angles up. One of the fight that happened between him, Robin, Superboy and Superman, the other of the upper deck, the next of the general area and the last of the main space.

Pressing play for all of them Barbara watched intensely as Batman landed a kick on Robin, flinging him all the way down to the lower floor. She couldn't believe it, he had attacked Robin.

Turning to Bruce who was looking at every single panel but that one she asked him, "You attacked him?"

"Yes." Came the heavy reply.

She turned back and continued watching, the fight was over- the Team had won. She listened as the computer announced the new year, as per tradition Conner and M'gann shared a kiss, Artemis and Wally looked like they were having a good time, Rocket kissed Aqualad on the cheek and Robin and Zatanna were heavily making out.

...

Wait!

...

What?

...

She pressed the keys for a rewind and watched it closely, as did Bruce. Zatanna tugged at his arm and brought him in for a big ol' smooch.

Damn, she thought, he actually has game.

"Did you know about this?" She asked in shock, still not believing her eyes.

"No." came the prolonged reply of the guardian. How could he have not seen this? He had gone through the footage thousands of times, or perhaps it was the fact he only watched the fight.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed."

"I think I'm going to go now," she nervously laughed, "See ya tomorrow Bruce!"

Leaving Batman all alone in a cave with a big screen showing him his ward and the girl he promised his friend he would look after making out on New Year's Eve. Maybe the papers weren't wrong on his wards growing 'player' image.

He would have to talk to him about it.

He would also have to get Black Canary to talk to Zatanna about it.

* * *

M'gann knocked on Zatanna's door lightly, after hearing the faint 'come in' she entered and shut the door behind her.

"Hey, M'gann." Zatanna greeted, "You have a reason for wanting to talk to me instead of making out with Conner?" She teased, M'gann blushed.

"Actually, I felt like having a girl talk. You know, like we used to." She suggested, with a pleading grin on her face.

"That sounds nice, but only," She paused for a dramatic effect, "If you brought the ice cream."

M'gann smiled warmly, bringing the tubs from behind her back and producing two spoons for them.

"You're the best, M'gann." She said, before eagerly taking her tub and her spoon. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, how about we talk about you." She suggested kindly.

Zatanna shrugged, "If you want to, but I don't have much to say."

"Who are you crushing on right now?" M'gann asked quickly. The question surprised Zatanna, resulting in the harsh coughing and thumping sounds as she tried to get the ice cream stuck in her throat out.

"Sorry," she coughed, "wasn't prepared for a question that quickly. And to answer your question, what makes you think I'm crushing on anyone."

"The fact that you and a certain bird always flirt with each other, duh." M'gann squealed in delight as Zatanna's cheeks began to redden.

"Ok, so maybe I have a tiny crush on Robin. But I'm pretty sure it's one sided." She admitted sadly.

"Are you kidding?" She screeched, "He adores you!" Zatanna blushed deeply, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with M'gann, who was very sweet, but had no idea how _normal_ relationships worked.

"Wow, M'gann." She deadpanned, "you are _hilarious._"

"I'm not kidding!" She cried, unable to accept that Zatanna didn't think she had what it took to be the apple of Robin's eye, or would it be glasses? Never mind.

Her point was Zatanna was in every right to be the one girl that had stolen Robin's trolling heart. She had become like a partner in crime with him, helping him pull of pranks that featured her greatly, she had talked to him when no one else- Wally who was 'busy' making out with his girlfriend- would. Plus, they completed each other- and that was just swoon worthy.

But when Batgirl had arrived with them she had thought that the reason Robin hadn't made a move on Zatanna was because he had a crush on the girl bat. Her fears were squashed when the new addition to the Team invited, literally, the whole team to help her to get Robin and Zatanna together.

"Aha, so what's going on between you and Conner?" She smirked, "Things are looking _very _serious between you guys."

Her smirk widened after seeing M'gann's blushing cheeks.

Success- she had successfully diverted M'gann's attention to something more… juicy.

"What do you mean?" She replied with a higher voice, trying (miserably failing) to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"Just the fact that you can never, and when I say never I mean _never_, keep your hands off each other." She elaborated, "And the fact that I heard something crash in Conner's room the other night. Fact two- the walls in the cave aren't soundproof, so please- _please. _Refrain from any urges you may have, if you really want to go have 'fun' do it quietly, use a gag or something- that could be, uh, _interesting."_

M'gann was mortified.

...

She was absolutely, cherry fire engine red, embarrassed.

...

And couldn't believe that Zatanna was talking to her about… _that._

_..._

The only solution she saw to divert the conversation was to throw a pillow at the laughing magician. Who had, at some point, taken her phone out and snapped a few pictures of her cherry red face.

Robin was definitely a bad influence on her, but it couldn't seem more right.

* * *

They had gotten together, the girls of the Team, and planned a very detail situation that would be initiated and completed by the end of the week. During the course of the Team, dubbed 'Chalant squad' by Artemis, the males of the Team had found them and convinced them to allow them to join in, seeing the perfection of the craft that was Plan A, Plan B, and Plan Failsafe.

Operation Magic.

So now it was a full-blown operation that would begin tomorrow, the beginning of summer break. The heroes living at the cave, Conner and M'gann would set breakfast up, which would distract Zatanna enough for everyone else to smuggle into the cave.

Batgirl would hack into the systems and disable the speakers, so if something went wrong she couldn't hear the zeta tube announce their arrivals.

Wally would start to wreck havoc on the inhabitants of the cave, no mercy would be handed to them, whether or not they were on the mission or not.

Raquel would suggest they go to an open space, such as the park- somewhere with a lake or pond for the Atlantian's to play around in. They would go happily- wanting to get away from the mess, which Superboy and Miss Martian would stay and clean up as they would assume to be doing coupley things.

But in reality they were tailing them and watching closely for Batgirl's signal- what she called, The Bat-nastics, which would be a full scale gym routine that she was 'showing off', really was a false front for Miss Martian to morph into a thug and kidnap Zatanna. Initiating the flight or fight instinct, resulting in her capture and Robin's endless hunt to find her.

Oh yes.

Operation Magic was go.

* * *

The next morning things were going to plan, at least for the Chalant squad.

For Zatanna, Red Tornado, Black Canary and Robin it was a total disaster, heavy of the _dis._

M'gann had effectively taken Zatanna's mind off anything, and had made the excuse up- 'sorry for last night', which she totally wasn't for.

But the key part to the plan was in full gear, and no one could stop it- only maybe the Flash.

"Wally, I swear if you don't stop I will rip every single piece of your Flash memorabilia into little shreds and gift them to the Joker." Robin yelled at the top of his voice- which was still, funnily enough, breaking in.

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it little birdy?" He cried, running circles around the poor teen before speeding off down the hallway.

Wally, per instruction, had been loaded with cans of silly string and had run around the cave, spraying the stuff everywhere. Someone, Batgirl, had also provided him with paint, food colouring, whipped cream, rolls of confetti, whiteboard markers and ten banana pies. So from top to bottom the cave had been covered in an assortment of colourful, tasty, stringy, creamy toppings and decorations.

"Wally West." The loud voice of Black Canary boomed, demanding attention and obedience, "Stop it right now, or I swear I will called Flash."

Wally sped into the room with his eyes narrowed, "Flash will laugh, this is so funny- you should see your faces." He laughed, noting the mustache drawn on Zatanna's upper lip, the monobrow he had drawn on M'gann, the 'I heart Zatanna' message on Robin's cheek and the doodling of Aqualad's eel tattoos.

"I'm not talking about your uncle Wally. I'm talking about _the _Flash." She hissed out, narrowing her eyes at him further, "stop this madness now, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir. I mean mam, I mean sir- mam Black Canary." He stuttered, Jay would get a kick out of this too, but he didn't want to push the buttons on the Team trainer. Especially since this wasn't his idea- although he admitted it was brilliant.

"Good, you will clean this mess up before dinner." She huffed before turning and walking away.

As soon as she was out of earshot the Team burst into fits of laughter, the sight was so silly and amusing, Wally had finally been stumped by Black Canary. Yes- it was going to be a good day, in more ways than one.

"Does anyone want to go to the park?" Raquel spoke up, cleaning the whipped cream beard off her chin and smearing it on the person next to her, poor Artemis.

"Wally, me and Conner will clean up for you, why don't you and the rest of the Team go to the park for a breather?" M'gann offered kindly, playing her part perfectly.

"We will?" Conner said, making sure he got his one line right, and after M'gann 'elbowed' him, "I mean- yeah. We'll help you clean up, you go outside."

The Team shrugged and walked out, Batgirl trailing behind them and turning around and giving the couple a wink and a thumbs up.

M'gann turned to Conner and smiled, "Shall we get that ski mask?"

"As long as I don't have to wear a monkey suit." He grumbled, following her down the hallways as she floated forward.

**A/N: So I finally got this in! SO sorry it's late, but I have a legit reason! The teachers at my school have this thing when I swear they plan to give us essays and assignments at the same time, PLUS I have to study for maths because I'm a year ahead and the teacher will not teach us the stuff properly. **

**Ok, so now that's out of my system...**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favourited/followed! It really means a lot to me, as it should. But it tells me that I'm doing something right in my writing career so far and that it's not one of those boring books that just are bluh.**

**Post a review, tell me what you think... and keep a look out for the next- and last- chapter! **

**-The Missing X**


	3. Part III

Operation Magic- Part III

* * *

"You ready?" M'gann asked Conner, who was dressed in a motorbike jacket with his usual cargo pants and boots, paired with a black ski mask over his face.

"This plan is stupid." He grumbled, eyeing the Team in the empty park from behind the bushes and trees.

"We don't have time for anything right now, we just have to wait for Batgirl's signal." She told him sternly, morphing into a woman with brown hair, blue eyes and a built figure, placing her own ski mask on.

"What was the signal again?" He asked, watching the new teammate perform some gymnastics routine.

"That's it!" She exclaimed quietly, "Ready?"

"No."

* * *

_Come on, _she thought, eyeing the spot in the bushes she had seen them sneak in.

She had just finished her routine, the signal, and everyone was here, including Zatanna and Robin- who could flee at any moment. And from what she could see everyone was eagerly anticipating the moment they would have to act like Zatanna was actually being taken.

Then out of no where, M'gann must have been in camouflage mode, a woman that looked very muscular and angry grabbed Zatanna, putting a piece of cloth over her mouth so she couldn't speak and proceeded to run away, flanked by a built male figure who was to be assumed to be Conner.

The Team- Robin- pounced into action. Aqualad bringing out his water bearers and Aquagirl rushing over to the pond nearby, both bringing their weapons of water out. Wally bringing out his goggles and putting them over his eyes, speeding to run circles around the two 'kidnappers'.

M'gann mentally apologised before Connor punched him, sending him flying back into the ranks of the Team. But he quickly shook it off and regrouped with the others.

Artemis brought out a collapsible crossbow and started shooting arrows at them, but it was too late. The two ski mask criminals were gone.

"How could they have gotten away?" Robin yelled, running a frustrated hand through his hair, the sunlight glinting off his dark sunglasses.

"What do they want with Zatanna?" Raquel asked lowly, casting her eyes downwards.

"I don't know, we should head back to the cave- see what's we can find." Kaldur sighed, bowing his head solemnly.

Artemis smiled at Batgirl knowingly, before catching up with the group- grabbing hold of Wally's hand. Barbara looked back at Dick, who was still standing there- looking out to where they saw their last glimpse of Zatanna.

"Hey Dick?" She called, tapping her best friend on the shoulder. "Dick." She said more forcefully, coming around to face him.

"She's gone." He whispered, but as far as she could see he could be tearing up under those glasses, or just being frozen over.

"And we'll get her back, but we have to look over everything first at the cave." She insisted, "Let's go."

"Alright." He sighed, turning to leave and catch up with everyone else.

Barbara knew she shouldn't be smiling at a time like this, but it was so obvious that he had more than a crush on Zatanna. It was at least a mutual like between the two, but she had never seen him so down before- maybe it was combined with the fact that another person in his life had gone missing.

Great, now she felt guilty.

* * *

_M'gann? Can you hear me?_

_I can hear you, Batgirl. _

_Is she okay?_

_Zatanna's fine, just…um… knocked out._

_You knocked her out? That wasn't part of the plan!_

_Well I didn't know she could kick so hard, and then she nearly got away._

_Okay, look. Where are you now?_

_Um…in the cave._

_You hid her in the cave? Are you serious?_

_I'm sorry- we didn't have anywhere else to go and we panicked, well I panicked. Conner just followed._

_Well, you know she has a tracker on her right? Batman installs one of each of our uniforms._

_He what?_

_Only the ones he can get to, like yours he can't. _

_So we have to move her before you get back and look for the tracer?_

_Bingo. Move her to Jump City or something. _

_How?_

_Zeta there! Fly! Anything, we're about ten minutes from the cave- you've got five to get her out before we could have any sight of you. Get her out, this has to be perfect._

_Fine, we're leaving now. Good luck on your end._

* * *

Okay, so they had a serious problem.

Well she did, as far as the Team knew.

They had stashed her in the cave, and what she said about the tracers- partially true. She knew he put tracers on her and Robin's uniform, but she had no idea how it worked for the rest of the Team. Hopefully they did or she would have to ask M'gann to drop some pretty obvious and annoying clues.

"Batgirl?" Artemis called, bringing Barbara back to her surroundings- they had just arrived at the cave.

"Yeah?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Blocking out any eavesdroppers that could want to hear what they were about to discuss.

"You have a plan?" Artemis asked, knowing that she wouldn't go far to hurt Zatanna. This was just a plan to get her and Robin together- something that should have happened the first time they met.

"M'gann and Conner have zetaed to Jump City. Please tell me there are tracers on your uniforms." She begged- she really should've thought this through more.

"We do." Artemis said, "Kind of creepy- but we do."

"Oh, thank god." She breathed a sigh of relief.

It would have been mighty hard to try and find a way for Dick to get to her _without_ knowing that this whole thing had been set up by her and the team.

"How long do we have to drag this out?" The archer asked nervously.

"Not long, we'll wrap it up by midnight- tops." She replied easily, _yes_- she had planned this out. Yes, it was probably because Bruce had given her constant reminders that the plan- he didn't know what it was- couldn't run for very long.

"Good." She said, turning to walk away. "And welcome to the team, rookie."

* * *

The team were huddled around the computer, which had been filled with files and satellite images. Robin was currently in the process of pin pointing Zatanna's location. Down to the closest millimeter, the last sliver of hair and trace of her he could possibly find.

"Robin, perhaps we should call the League about our predicament?" Aqualad suggested, per suggestion from Raquel, just to make things look less suspicious.

"I've tried, there's a signal jamming all radios out of the cave. I don't want to waste time overriding that when we need to find Zatanna. Plus, they're probably busy on a world-ending mission." He rebuffed, triple checking his findings before moving onto the next stage.

"If you think it best." He solemnly said, backing down and joining the rest of the Team on the other computer screen, who were monitoring video feed around the city they had located her to be in.

The soft beeping of data being transferred between devices was the only sound that could be heard in the room, missing the normal spark and dynamic that the Team brought to the cave.

"I found her." He announced, bringing up satellite images and co-ordinates, the Team rushing around him to have a look at where she had been 'stashed'.

"Jump City High School?" Wally asked, his mouth full with food, so it came our as 'hump shifty hu skull?'

"Are you absolutely sure?" Artemis asked, "I mean- are you absolutely sure?"

"See for yourself, I've triple checked every stage of the findings. Triple checked the end finding and triple checked the co-ordinates." He said, turning to face Artemis.

"Just checking." She smirked at him, boy he was _whipped_.

"Let's head out." He grumbled, narrowing his eyes so the whites of his mask were just lines. "We should make it before dinner."

Clearing out and exiting the room they made their way to the bioship, which M'gann (thankfully) had prepped before her departure. And gladly Robin was too engrossed in finding Zatanna he didn't question M'gann and Conner's whereabouts.

This is it. Barbara thought.

They were finally going to get together, _finally._

She wouldn't have to pretend to not know about anything at school, although there was still Artemis to account for. She could openly tease him about it, not that she hadn't before. Plus she could feel the satisfaction of knowing that her best friend found love because she initiated this plan.

Oh yes.

Her plan was pure bat-brilliance. Which really was a major step up from normal brilliance.

The only problem after today would be explaining to Bruce, or more importantly- Batman, her plan and why it was essential to bringing the two love doves together, and not going with a simple: lock them in a closet so they make out.

But he would understand, from what Dick tells her he gets around as Bruce Wayne _and_ as Batman. Billionaire playboys, eh? Can't trust 'em with nothin'. Too busy looking good for the cameras or hiding in shadows and stalking people.

The ride to Jump City was unexpectedly long and boring. Not to mention the coldness that surrounded Robin like the plague, boy he would kill them if he found out.

And she really wondered at times, why they didn't just zeta to missions- it would be faster, time consuming, and generally more efficient. Plus helped those out who were prone to air and motion sickness- _not_ that she had any of them.

"ETA five minutes, get ready for landing." Artemis called from her position in the driver's chair, or the captain's chair- or the chair. Things became that much more complicated after you added martians into the mix.

"Opening entrance." She called, "Were here."

"Team." Aqualad said, calling everyone to attention. "We don't know what were up against. But we _will_ fight to get Zatanna back. We have already looked over blue prints of the school, and Robin's location suggests she is somewhere in the west wing of the building."

_Batgirl?_

"We are splitting into two teams, the first team will be myself, Kid Flash, Rocket and Batgirl. We will be searching the first level of the west wing. The second team is Robin, Artemis, and Aquagirl. You will be searching the second level." He said, splitting the team into teams, "Maintain radio contact, and if we are under attack, continue moving forward. We don't leave without our friend."

_M'gann?_

_Oh thank, god. Hurry up, she's going to wake up soon and I don't want to knock her out again._

_She's still out? How hard did you punch her?_

_I didn't punch her, I'm a martian remember._

_Okay then, how hard did you brain blast her? We're going in now. What floor are you on?_

_The second floor- in one of the English classrooms. This school is really creepy at night._

_Okay, see you soon. Good luck._

* * *

Artemis was scared.

She had never seen Robin so pissed off before, so dark, so angry, so _Batman _before. It was like an angsty teenager had been killed and come back to life. With a new found moral and code that didn't really make him a criminal- but it sure as hell made him as scary as one.

They had gone through most of the second floor, and all the classroom doors had been kicked open, and turned- and put back- from head to toe.

This was the last room they were meant to search, and if she weren't in here Robin would probably make them search the whole school- not just the west wing.

Boy he really did like her didn't he?

Robin sent her a glare as if he could read her mind, she just nodded in response. Telling him silently to push the door open. He then turned to Aquagirl, to knock the door down, because if he did the door would surely break off it's hinges.

_Thud._

The door opened forcefully revealing the standard classroom, a whiteboard, a teacher's desk, desks for the students. But the few oddities in the room were a tied up, knocked out, dark haired girl in a chair and her captors M'gann and Superboy- or as they looked Tweedledum and Tweedledee.

It only took a split micro second for Robin to assess the situation before silently releasing his fury on the closest captor he could find, Conner.

He relentlessly punched, kicked, flipped and pummeled the buff half Kryptonian. That was Connor. Superboy. Being beaten up by a very angry bat. He was actually being hurt by the wiry, yet muscly,

"Robin, stop!" M'gann cried morphing back into her usual form. As soon as M'gann called out he had ripped the mask off the man.

"Conner?" He gasped, moving to help his friend, who was gripping the desk table with such force that it left a clear mark.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted, looking to M'gann who looked worried and relieved that it was all over and that she didn't have to pretend to be evil anymore.

"Um, I think Batgirl would be the best person to explain this." She said with a timid smile, trying to make light of the situation.

"Oh, she better." He grumbled.

* * *

The Team were back in the cave, including a conscious and slightly confused Zatanna, and were mere moments away from facing the wrath of Robin- the dark squire.

"Explain." He growled out, looking at Batgirl in particular, who stood her ground against him and cocked her head.

"We made a plan." She shrugged.

"What plan."

"Well, you were always blacking out on me at school, in training, on patrol and it was getting really annoying- and before you deny anything." She hurriedly stated the last of it, seeing Robin was going to interrupt, "Yes, it was necessary and yes, I know it didn't work, and yes- I would still do it again."

"Why?" He asked, this whole deal seemed stupid to him. They had kidnapped Zatanna for what? To prove a point? Just to mess with his head?

"Because you like her!" Everyone screamed, putting Zatanna and Robin in the spotlight.

"W-what?" They both stuttered. "Pft. Are you serious?"

"Him?"

"Her?"

Both turned away from each other slightly and blushed, while the Team just shook their heads and smirked at them.

"Aha." Artemis snuck in, "And I didn't loathe Wally when I first met him."

"Hey!" Wally shouted, finding offence in that statement.

"Babe, just go with it." She said to him, "You guys should have been together before me and Wally! You even _kissed_ on New Years Eve, and then just went back to being friends. Nobody does that."

"You always hang out, laugh with each other, and prank the Team together- which gets annoying sometimes." Wally added.

"See!" Batgirl cried, "Everyone see 's it apart from you two. I've been here for a few days and I can see you guys like each other. I even saw the New Years kiss, and speaking of that- Robin, Batman wants to talk to you about that."

"He what?" Robin screeched, the whites of his mask enlarging so they nearly covered the black.

"Anyways, you should just ask her out!" Batgirl cried, "It's been like two years! Two long, long, _long_ years. Just put everyone out of their misery."

"Excuse me?" He blurted out.

"Team, let's leave the two love birds to figure out what to do." She called victoriously, leading everyone out of the room so they could be alone and hash things out between them.

Things were awkward, to say the least, everything- or at least everything of Robin- was out in the open for them to talk about.

"Listen Zee," He scratched the back of his neck, "We don't have to do this, we can just go back and tell them whatever."

"But where's the fun in that?" She smiled evilly, keeping her composure straight and in check, _not _crumbling at the knees- because that's where she felt this was going right now.

"Um." Robin blinked.

"Is it true? What Batgirl said." She asked eagerly. So maybe her heart felt lighter when she had said that, and maybe she really wanted it to be true. And after what M'gann and her had talked about last night she really shouldn't be surprised her kidnap had something to do with the Team.

"Yeah." He mentally cursed himself. He was supposed to be, according to the papers, a player and ladies man. Not some blubbering idiot would could only speak one word at a time.

Pull yourself together Grayson.

"Well then." She purred, "A little birdie told me that Zatanna likes you too."

Catching him off guard for a second before he smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her, "Does she now?"

Zatanna nodded, "She does."

"By any chance would Zatanna like to go on a date with me?" He asked, playfully going along with the third person talk.

"Zatanna would love to go on a date with you, but she has made a request." She smiled,

"I shall oblige to that request, what does she wish to do?"

"She requests that the first date be an undercover mission. To infiltrate each one of the Team's rooms and set a prank as revenge for kidnapping her." She cheered happily, god this was the total opposite from romantic.

"Her request shall be followed out, in fact." He smiled, "Why don't we go ahead and have our date now?"

"Boy Wonder, you know me back to front." She smirked.

* * *

That was the day Zatanna Zatara and Dick Grayson official became a couple. It was also the day the team were terrorized until midnight for their plan. Wally's room had been rigged with anti-gravity devices that may or may not have been taken from the Watch Tower.

M'gann's room had been painted a green so ugly not even she could love.

Artemis' room had been filled with photos of her dad and sister being caught off guard- giving the most hilarious facial expressions.

Conner's room had been covered by stuffed monkey toys.

Kaldur's room's speakers had the Little Mermaid's 'Under the Sea' playing on repeat. The same went for Tula's room.

Rocket's room had been painted a rainbow of colours, most noticeably pink and purple, colours she did not approve of.

Since Barbara didn't have a room at the cave, Dick went back to the Batcave and painted every single one of her suits green.

And they suffered an assault of pranks during the course of the next month. Lesson learnt but Barbara would still do it again, and not change a thing. Because their plan worked, mission completed.

Operation Magic was a success.

* * *

**A/N: And it's done! So I want to say a huge thanks to everyone who has read the story and waited for these updates, sorry for my lateness by the way- I've been sick the whole week with the flu. I will probably get onto my next story in a few weeks, or if not earlier than that. **

**Thanks a million again!**

**-The Missing X**


End file.
